Sinners
by FI.BijiBapakMu
Summary: Shinobi selalu dihantui oleh dosa-dosa mereka, itulah yang dialami Naruto. Semua temannya gugur dalam medan perang. Ia memenangkan perang dengan kehampaan. Suatu hari Tsunade memberi kesempatan kedua untuk mengawali hidup yang baru. Bersama dengan datangnya seseorang berambut merah, apakah Naruto akan menerima kesempatan itu?
1. Red Hair

_Lagi masa-masa produktif nih, tehe._

* * *

**Sinners**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

_Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun_

**Warning: **Semi-canon, Out of Character, Godlike Naru!

**Summary:** Shinobi selalu dihantui oleh dosa-dosa mereka, itulah yang dialami Naruto. Semua temannya gugur dalam medan perang. Ia memenangkan perang dengan kehampaan. Suatu hari Tsunade memberi kesempatan kedua untuk mengawali hidup yang baru. Bersama dengan datangnya seseorang berambut merah, apakah Naruto menerima kesempatan itu?

**.**

**Fanfiction 2020/Eins-Zwei/Fanfiction 2020**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red Hair**

Dia berbaring memandang awan. Mengamati gumpalan putih yang bergerak dengan perlahan mengikuti arah angin. Sorot mata itu memperlihatkan kekosongan. _Blue shappire_ yang dulu memancarkan cahaya kini redup tak tersisa. Angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut kuning yang sudah tidak acak-acakan lagi.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak perang besar shinobi ke-4 berakhir. Banyak hal yang berubah dari diri Naruto. Kehilangan teman-teman yang disayanginya adalah faktor utama. Sekarang ia bukan lagi anak pirang yang berisik, ia sudah menjelma menjadi pribadi yang lain. Terkadang sesuatu dapat merubah total diri kita dan inilah yang dialami Naruto.

Dunia shinobi telah mendapatkan kedamaian mutlak berkat jasa-jasa mereka yang telah gugur. Naruto telah diakui sebagai pahlawan dunia oleh kelima desa besar. Namun, hal itu tidak dapat membuatnya bahagia saat kembali mengingat bagaimana pengorbanan para teman-temannya yang rela mati untuk melindungi dirinya. Saat itu ia berpikir bahwa ia memanglah lemah. Kurama yang sejak lahir selalu menemaninya pun berakhir dengan mati.

Ia tak bisa menikmati kedamaian ini saat semua temannya gugur. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali menyusul mereka. Namun, tetap saja ia harus melanjutkan hidup ini. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Naruto masih diberikan nyawa sampai detik ini.

Bosan memandang awan, Naruto kemudian pergi menuju hutan untuk sekedar meregangkan tubuhnya.

* * *

Di dalam kantor hokage, Tsunade terlihat sedang menjamu tamu. Tamu yang ia terima bukanlah tamu biasa. Seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian armor tempur ditemani seorang wanita cantik berpakaian _maid._ Mereka sedang duduk mengitari meja dengan segelas teh.

"Jadi teringat masa lalu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu. Hmm kalau tidak salah waktu itu kau berusia 7 tahun, bukan begitu cucu Hashirama?"

Pria tampan itu melirik Tsunade dengan senyum tipis sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hangatnya. Tsunade yang ditanya seperti itu pun mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak menyangka seseorang dari dunia lain berkunjung kemari tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau juga masih tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, Sirzechs-_san_."

"Ah … jadi teringat masa lalu sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ke dunia ini."

Beberapa dekade yang lalu saat zaman Hashirama masih menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa. Sirzechs tanpa sengaja menemukan gerbang dimensi menuju dunia lain saat memeriksa sesuatu di celah dimensi. Ia yang saat itu menjunjung tinggi kekuatan iblis dan cenderung merendahkan ras lain terutama manusia karena lemahnya mereka berniat untuk menguasai tanah tak terjamah ini untuk kepentingan ras iblis.

Sirzechs yang kala itu sudah menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer secara rahasia mengirimkan pasukan penuh _peerage_-nya untuk menginvasi daratan yang kaya akan sumber energi. Target pertamanya adalah desa yang baru saja didirikan bernama Konohagakure no Sato.

Karena sifatnya yang menganggap manusia lebih lemah dari ras mana pun membuat bumerang untuk Sirzechs. Di luar dugaan semua _peerage_-nya dapat dikalahkan. Sirzechs yang kala itu melawan Hashirama dan Madara dibuat kewalahan karena jurus-jurus aneh dari dua manusia itu.

Ia tak bisa mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan mengandalkan _Power of Destruction_ semata. Dua manusia itu memiliki jurus bervariasi yang membuatnya sulit untuk membuka celah. Apa lagi teknik aneh yang dikeluarkan mata berwarna merah darah itu.

Akhirnya Sirzechs gagal menjalankan ambisinya dan tersadar bahwa dunia yang ia tempati sangat sempit. Memang di dunianya para makhluk supernatural yang lebih superior. Namun, jauh di dunia lain para manusialah yang menjadi 'raja'.

Dari kejadian itulah Sirzechs mulai dekat dengan Hashirama dan menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Ia tidak sungkan untuk membagikan ilmu yang ada di dunianya demi kemajuan desa yang Hashirama pimpin. Hubungan baik itu terus berlangsung hingga Hashirama memiliki cucu bernama Tsunade.

Komunikasi terakhir Sirzechs dengan Hashirama adalah saat Tsunade merayakan ulang tahun yang ketujuh. Gerbang yang menjadi penghubung antara dua dunia itu terputus dan ia tak bisa mengunjungi Konoha hingga beberapa puluh tahun.

Sirzechs meletakan teh di meja dengan pelan. Ia kembali mengingat sosok Hashirama yang ceria dengan senyum lebarnya. Orang kuat cenderung jenaka. Setelah berbincang cukup lama kini Sirzechs tahu perkembangan dunia shinobi seperti apa.

"Madara ya … dia memang orang yang sangat kuat dan memiliki ambisi besar. Tidak mengejutkan jika ia memiliki rencana seperti itu. _Tsuki no Me_."

Tsunade mendengus. "Lalu apa yang sekarang kau akan lakukan? Hanya jalan-jalan ke sini setelah gerbang antar dua dunia kembali terbuka?"

Pria tampan berambut merah itu menggeleng. "Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, saat ini adikku sedang dalam kondisi cukup bahaya. Ini menyangkut tentang masa depannya. Karena kecerobohan ayahku, dulu saat sedang mabuk berat ia sempat membuat janji dengan Lord Phenex akan menjodohkan anak mereka. Sekarang janji itu sedang dilaksanakan."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir?" tanya Tsunade.

"Masalahnya laki-laki yang menjadi jodoh adikku bukanlah pria baik. Terlahir dari keluarga sombong ia tumbuh dengan sifat jelek. Aku sempat menentang perjodohan ini tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untungnya Lord Phenex memberi keringanan, beliau akan membatalkan perjodohan ini jika Rias telah memiliki calon lebih dulu. Dan calon itu harus mengalahkan anaknya."

"Saat itu aku tidak banyak memiliki daftar orang yang cocok untuk bertarung dengan anak Lord Phenex. Orang yang paling menjanjikan adalah dia yang saat itu menjadi inang dari Ddraig. Tapi dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang mustahil ia bisa mengalahkan anak Lord Phenex."

Sirzechs menghentikan penjelasannya sebentar dengan menyeruput teh. "Lalu gerbang yang dulu sempat menutup kini kembali terbuka. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk mencari orang yang cocok menjadi jodoh adikku terlepas ia berasal dari ras manusia. Aku sangat paham bahwa manusia di sini berbeda dengan manusia di dunia tempat kami tinggal. Jadi izinkan aku untuk mencari orang yang kumaksud."

Sirzechs menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membuat _maid_ yang sedari tadi berdiri tenang kaget seketika. Seorang Maou Lucifer, orang nomor satu di Underworld menundukan kepala pada seorang manusia lemah. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikirannya.

"Sirzechs-_sama_."

"Tidak apa-apa Grayfia, kau diam saja."

Mengerti dengan ucapan atasannya, ia kembali berdiri tenang. Sementara itu Tsunade mendengus lagi. Memutar otaknya untuk permintaan teman lama kakeknya.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan orang yang akan aku utus selama berada di sana sampai ia kembali ke sini?"

"Sebagai pemimpin ras iblis aku bisa menjamin keselamatannya di sana tapi … aku tak bisa menjamin jika ia dapat pulang ke sini lagi mengingat gerbang penghubung dimensi tidak bisa diprediksi."

"Hmm …." Tsunade sempat memikirkan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah kesedihan karena semua temannya gugur. Tsunade sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak sekaligus adiknya. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang. Hampa. Tak memiliki semangat hidup.

Mungkin saja di dunia sana Naruto bisa mendapatkan kebagaiaannya. Ia tidak akan khawatir akan keselamatan remaja pirang itu. Cukup mengingat seberapa besar kekuatannya ia sudah tenang. Naruto akan baik-baik saja di sana.

"Aku memiliki satu orang yang kurekomendasikan. Tenang saja, jika pada akhirnya orang itu akan menikah dengan adikmu aku yakin ia adalah orang yang baik."

"Benarkah? Siapa nama orang yang kau maksud?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia lanjut berbicara, "Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi itu semua tergantung padanya …."

* * *

Grayfia meregangkan tangannya setelah berdiri kaku selama beberapa jam. Rasa pegal yang menjalar di sekitar punggungnya berangsur menghilang. Beberapa saat lalu Sirzechs menyuruhnya untuk keluar ruangan dan jalan-jalan di desa ini jika perlu. Sirzechs dan Tsunade sedang membicarakan hal penting seputar hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh Maou Lucifer itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Awalnya Grayfia menolak dengan alasan keamanan. Namun, karena Sirzechs terus mendesak dan ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sirzechs akan baik-baik saja membuatnya menghela napas pasrah.

Sekarang di sinilah Grayfia. Melangkahkan kaki pelan menyusuri jalan desa sambil melihat bangunan-bangunan yang bergaya jepang zaman dahulu–meski beberapa bangunan ada yang terlihat modern. Grayfia menjadi pusat perhatian saat ia berpapasan dengan banyak orang. Kecantikan. Keanggunan. Keindahan tubuhnya sudah cukup menjadi alasan kenapa semua orang berhenti dan memandang dirinya meski hanya sebentar.

Perhatian Grayfia tertuju pada sekelompok orang yang memakai rompi berwarna hijau dan ikat kepala berlambangkan daun. _'Jadi mereka yang disebut shinobi oleh Sirzechs? Dia bilang para shinobi itu manusia kuat tapi yang aku rasakan mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan kebanyakan manusia lemah.'_

Grayfia menghela napas. Hari ini sangat banyak hal yang terjadi dan tak bisa ia cerna dengan cepat. Ini bermula saat tiba-tiba Sirzechs mengajaknya ke dunia lain yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti. Menjelaskan tentang dunia shinobi dan para manusia kuat di dalamnya. Sampai dirinya tahu Sirzechs telah merahasiakan semua ini dari _maou_ yang lain selama puluhan tahun.

Pikirannya yang kusut membuat perutnya berbunyi. Pipi putihnya sedikit merona takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengar. Buru-buru ia menjauh dari jalanan utama hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah kedai ramen yang mengeluarkan aroma menggoda.

"Ichiraku Ramen." Grayfia menggumamkan nama kedai yang membuat nafsu makannya meronta.

Ia ingin sekali melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai itu tapi saat mengetahui bahwa ia tak memiliki mata uang desa ini Grayfia mengurungkan niat. Pipinya kembali merona malu karena pikirannya yang tidak jernih. Terkesan ceroboh. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Yo _Nee-chan_, sedang apa kau berdiri diam di depan Ichiraku Ramen?"

Lamunan Grayfia terhenti saat suara hangat mampir di telinganya. Ia menoleh, melihat seorang remaja yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa–"

Perkataan Grayfia terpotong oleh suara perutnya yang kian membesar. Wanita berparas cantik itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah pasti merah padam. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Nee-chan_ lapar?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen, aku yang akan traktir."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu meraih tangan Grayfia, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget sekaligus malu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya disentuh oleh seorang manusia. Perasaannya ingin memberotak, tapi ia tak bisa saat genggaman hangat itu menenangkan dirinya. Akhirnya ia hanya nurut saja dan masuk ke kedai bersama Naruto.

Grayfia duduk tanpa sepatah kata. Naruto di sampingnya memesan dua porsi ramen spesial. Hidangan datang tidak lama kemudian.

"Ayo makan, ini adalah tempat yang paling pas saat perut kita keroncongan."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan hidangan yang tersaji. Satu kata yang ia keluarkan saat pertama kali merasakan mie itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak."

"Benarkan? Ramen di sini adalah ramen terenak di dunia!"

Grayfia memakan ramen itu hingga habis tak tersisa. Ia mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan pemuda itu. Dari yang ia lihat, pemuda ini kemungkinan besar hanya penduduk biasa. Bukan seorang shinobi seperti sekelompok orang yang memakai rompi hijau. Grayfia juga tidak merasakan pancaran kekuatan bak setitik api di dalam pemuda itu.

Pancaran kekuatan yang dimaksud Grayfia itu adalah Chakra. Wanita itu dapat merasakan Chakra dalam bentuk setitik api yang berkobar dalam diri seorang shinobi.

"… begitu, jadi _Nee-chan_ bukan berasal dari Konoha ya, pantas aku tidak pernah melihat _Nee-chan_ sebelumnya."

"Ya begitulah. Aku datang ke desa ini karena memiliki sedikit urusan."

Setelah bercengkrama cukup lama mereka akhirnya meninggalkan kedai dengan beberapa uang di atas meja. Grayfia menghadap pemuda itu dengan sikap _maid_-nya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku makan ramen di sini. Maaf sebelumnya karena aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge."

"Ah sama-sama Grayfia-_neechan_, dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan, _Jaa_ _na_!"

Grayfia tersenyum sambil memandang punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu. Ia baru tersadar saat kembali mengingat nama pemuda tadi.

"Tunggu, nama itu!"

Sementara itu dengan Naruto, ia yang sudah belok di sebuah tikungan wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius. _'Wanita itu … aku tidak merasakan hawa manusia di dalam tubuhnya.'_

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto mendapat perintah untuk menemui Tsunade di ruangannya. Ia langsung menanggapi perintah itu dan sekarang disinilah ia. Berdiri di hadapan Tsunade yang didampingi oleh dua orang di sampingnya. Salah seorangnya ia sudah tahu siapa.

"Baru aku kemarin mengucapkan sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan, ternyata hari ini yang dimaksud," kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Sirzechs memandang Grayfia meminta jawab.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sebuah kedai ramen."

"Jadi Tsunade-_baachan_, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Apa mereka ada hubungannya dengan panggilan mendadak ini?" tanya Naruto serius.

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum berbicara. Ini akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama.

"Langsung saja aku katakan maksudku menyuruhmu ke sini. Naruto, apa kau mau aku beri kesempatan kedua untuk memulai hidup yang baru di dunia lain?"

"Tunggu, apa maksud Tsunade_-baachan_? Kehidupan baru? Dunia lain? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Dua orang yang berdiri di sampingku berasal dari dunia lain. Pria yang berambut merah itu dulunya adalah teman dekat Hashirama, pemimpin desa pertama Konoha. Saat ini dia sedang mengalami masalah keluarga berkaitan dengan adiknya yang akan dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak ia sukai. Dia memintaku untuk mencari orang yang bisa membantunya."

"Tunggu, aku bisa mengerti maksudmu. Jangan bilang Tsunade-_baachan_ ingin mengusirku secara halus dari Konoha karena kesedihanku yang ditinggal teman-temanku. Lalu kehidupan baru? Apa Tsunade_-baachan_ menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sana selamanya?"

"Naruto! Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana kesedihanmu ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang kau amat sayangi. Aku sangat tahu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mendapat kebahagiaan di dunia lain. Di sini … di Konoha kau sudah tak bisa mendapat kebahagiaan. Kau selalu terbayang akan teman-temanmu yang sudah gugur."

Naruto diam, tangannya terkepal erat. Semua yang diucapkan Tsunade benar. Meski semua penduduk Konoha ramah padanya itu tak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Selama ini ia hampa. Larut dalam kesedihan. Kondisinya kian memburuk saat semua yang ia impikan perlahan sirna. Cita-cita yang dulu ingin menjadi Hokage kini sirna. Ia sudah tak tertarik lagi.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia memilih diam.

"Lantas … lantas kalau aku menerima kesempatan ini apa aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan?"

Tsunade melebarkan matanya begitu juga dengan Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Mereka seperti itu bukan karena pertanyaan Naruto, melainkan bulir bening yang menetes perlahan dari balik mata _shappire_.

"Naruto …." Tsunade menghampiri remaja itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tentu saja kau akan bahagia di sana. Aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Baiklah kalau Tsunade-_baachan_ berkata seperti itu."

Tsunade yang selesai menenangkan Naruto lalu berbalik, melirik Sirzechs dengan mata tajam. "Kau pasti akan menjamin kebahagiaan Naruto di duniamu, kan? Sirzechs!"

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menjamin hal itu. Tenang saja," jawab Sirzechs agak takut melihat muka galak cucu Hashirama.

Sirzechs menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Uzumaki Naruto, aku melihat kau sebagai pemuda yang baik dan bisa kupercaya. Jujur saja baru kali ini aku menaruh rasa percaya pada orang yang baru kukenal. Lalu, untuk yang dikatakan Tsunade kau tenang saja. Rencananya aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan adikku. Yah itu hanya kamuflase saja agar perojodohan ini batal. Namun jika pada akhirnya kalian menikah aku jamin malammu akan selalu indah. Adikku itu memiliki paras yang cantik dan tubuh seksi. Huahahahaha," jelas Sirzechs dengan jempol yang terangkat.

Naruto menatap sinis. "Aku tidak mencari pasangan hidup dari bentuk fisiknya."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena belum melihat kecantikan adikku," kata Sirzechs membela diri.

"Terserah, yang lebih penting aku ingin mendengar semua informasi tentang dunia baru yang akan kutinggali. Jujur saja aku katakan kalian tidak memiliki hawa manusia."

Sirzechs dan Grayfia tersentak.

"Hooo, kau sudah menyadarinya ya. Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Hari itu Sirzechs berbicara panjang lebar. Tentang dunia yang ia tempati beserta isinya. Para makhluk supernatural yang hidup berdampingan bersama manusia. Sejarah Great War di mana tiga fraksi besar saling perang satu sama lain. Bahkan Naruto tak sanggup untuk menutup mulutnya mendengar kondisi dunia yang akan ia tempati. Dunia Sirzechs lebih rumit.

Naruto mengangguk paham setelah Sirzechs selesai bicara. Ia tersenyum tipis. Memandang langit yang terjadi dari balik jendela. Langit dari dunia yang sudah menyelesaikan segala konflik, dunia yang tersisa perdamaian. Ia mungkin akan merindukan langit Konoha.

Naruto berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu, Naruto melirik Sirzechs melalui ekor mata. Ia berkata dengan pelan, "Besok pagi kita akan berangkat. Lalu bagaimana Tsunade-_baachan_ menjelaskan masalah ini pada para Kage lainnya?"

"Aku akan urus itu. Kehilanganmu secara tiba-tiba akan menggemparkan dunia," jawab Tsunade yang mendapat rasa penasaran dari wanita cantik bermarga Lucifuge. Sebenarnya siapa sosok pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Setelah mendapat jawaban Naruto keluar dari ruang hokage. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir Naruto di Konoha. Mungkin berkeliling sebentar dan menyapa kenalannya akan sangat berarti. Terakhir ia akan memberikan bunga perpisahan pada rekan-rekannya yang telah gugur sebelum mempersiapkan segalanya.

'_Hinata … apa kau mengizinkanku menikah dengan wanita lain?'_

* * *

Pagi hari ini cuacanya tidak bersahabat. Awan mendung menyelimuti desa Konoha. Angin kencang berhembus tiada henti. Seakan langit marah karena sesuatu telah hilang dari indahnya dunia ini.

Naruto dengan pakaian biasa–sudah satu tahun ini ia berhenti berpakaian layaknya seorang shinobi dan menjauh dari warna orange–berdiri di hadapan tiga orang yang menjadi alasannya meninggalkan Konoha. Mereka sekarang berada di hutan belakang Konoha tempat distorsi gerbang penghubung dua dunia muncul.

"Uzumaki_-san_, apa kau tidak membawa barangmu?" tanya Grayfia yang melihat Naruto datang tak menjinjing apa pun.

"Aku sudah membawa semua yang aku perlukan dalam 3 kertas gulungan ini," jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tiga gulungan dengan sisi yang berbeda warna.

Grayfia tidak mengerti maksud Naruto sementara Sirzechs hanya tersenyum, kembali mengingat momen saat Hashirama memunculkan puluhan senjata dari gulungan besar yang ia bawa.

Naruto kembali memasukan tiga gulungan itu ke masing-masing sakunya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat simpel. Kaos putih polos dibalut blazer yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka serta bawahannya ia memakai celana panjang warna hitam. Sepatu ninja yang selama ini ia pakai telah lama tergantung. Kini ia hanya memakai sepatu hitam biasa.

Dari perubahan cara berpakaian Naruto saja sudah cukup untuk Tsunade menilai bahwa remaja di depannya tidak ada minat menjadi shinobi lagi. Lagi pula selama satu tahun ini Naruto jarang mengambil misi. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali ia menolak misi yang diberikan langsung olehnya.

'_Naruto … semoga kau bahagia di sana.'_

Mata _shappire_ redup itu memandang Sirzechs. "Ayo, cuaca di sini tidak baik untuk berlama-lama."

Sirzechs mengangguk. Ia lalu membuat sihir rumit yang memerlukan waktu cukup lama hingga komposisinya selesai. Sebuah gerbang dimensi muncul, ukurannya setara manusia normal.

Sirzechs memandang Tsunade untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa ke sini lagi. Yang pasti aku akan mampir ke sini lagi jika gerbang kembali terbuka. Sampai saatnya tiba aku akan menceritakan semua kebahagiaan Naruto di sana."

Tsunade terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan tidak sabar menunggu hari itu."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tsunade-_baachan_."

Mereka bertiga lalu memasuki gerbang dimensi itu. Tsunade melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali sampai gerbang itu menutup. Ia menghela napas. Ada sebulir air mata yang keluar. tidak berselang lama rintik hujan mulai turun. Kian membesar. Selama satu hari penuh Konoha terus diguyur hujan deras.

**Bersambung**

* * *

_Another fic, another idea_. Semoga kalian suka. Gambaran karakter Naruto bayangkan saja seperti Gilgamesh. Satu chara cowo ini emang favorite kebanyakan animers. Yah ia memang digambarkan sebagai chara keren dan kuat. Saya paling suka cara ngomong Gilgamesh.

Sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin membuat cerita interaksi Naruto dan Rias dengan kisah percintaan yang beda dari lain, dan baru kesampaian sekarang.

Jangan lupa review, favs, dan follow. Dukungan dari kalian sangat berarti untuk membangkitkan FFN ini agar ramai kembali.

Beberapa teman sesama grup WA FFN Indo telah mengupdate ficnya, seperti **Irisdina Bernhard, Viellera, dan Arifrahman 223. **Bagi yang minat gabung silahlan taruh nomor WA kalian di review. Kita sama-sama bangun FFN menuju puncak kejayaannya lagi. Thanks.

_**#RAMAIKANFFN2020**_

**[6/1/2020]**


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

_Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uzumaki Naruto**

Mata itu terpejam. Merasakan kegelapan yang seakan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlu beberapa detik hingga mereka bertiga tiba di dunia lain. Rasa mual menggoyang perut mereka akibat efek dari perpindahan ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hutan.

Naruto membuka mata perlahan, menghirup udara segar khas pagi hari. Hutan yang nampak dalam garis penglihatannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan hutan di Konoha. Ia lalu melirik pria di sampingnya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Sirzechs mengangguk. "Ya, kita sudah sampai. Lebih tepatnya kita tiba di bumi tempat manusia bermukim."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sirzechs memberitahukan bahwa lokasi kedatangan mereka berada di kaki bukit kota Kuoh. Cukup dekat dengan villa milik keluarga Gremory. Mereka akhirnya sepakat pergi ke sana. Villa itu akan dijadikan tempat istirahat Naruto untuk sementara waktu.

Sesuai yang dijanjikan Sirzechs tentang jaminan Naruto di dunia ini, ia akan menyiapkan rumah mewah di pusat kota Kuoh untuk Naruto tinggali. Remaja pirang itu juga akan mendapat uang saku tiap bulannya selama ia hidup di sini terlepas apakah Naruto jadi menikah dengan adik Sirzechs atau tidak. Semua itu tergantung situasi ke depannya.

Hal yang Naruto lihat pertama kali setelah keluar dari hutan adalah pemandangan kota Kuoh. Sungguh menakjubkan dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang menembus awan. Kendaraan yang Naruto tak tahu apa itu dan masih banyak lagi. Nampaknya ia harus belajar beradaptasi dengan cepat.

"Jadi dunia ini sudah menginjak zaman modern, bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar sekali. Mungkin akan ada banyak hal yang baru untukmu, tapi aku yakin kau akan beradaptasi dengan cepat. Bukankah itu salah satu kelebihan seorang shinobi?"

"Hn. Beradaptasi dengan lingkungan seperti apa pun merupakan skill dasar seorang ninja."

Sirzechs tersenyum. "Baguslah."

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mereka sampai di villa yang dituju. Villa itu berukuran sangat besar dan mewah. Terdapat kolam renang dan pemandian air panas di dalamnya. Namun, tidak ada seseorang yang terlihat di sana.

"Villa ini tidak dibuka untuk umum," ucap Sirzechs seakan tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Villa yang telah didirikan sejak 10 tahun ini awalnya bertujuan untuk tempat tinggal jika keluarga Gremory berlibur di dunia manusia. Villa ini juga sering digunakan Sirzechs beristirahat jika ada kepentingan politik di dunia manusia.

Untuk keamanan villa ini sangat terjamin karena dipasang oleh sihir pelindung berlapis. Mustahil untuk musuh dengan kekuatan menengah ke bawah menghancurkan sihir itu.

Grayfia mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah kamar yang ukurannya sangat luas di lantai 2. Kamar ini memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan kota Kuoh serta terdapat balkon yang sangat nyaman untuk beristirahat. Sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ dengan taburan kelopak mawar merah menjadi perhatian Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan ini jika seandainya aku jadi menikahi adikmu, Sirzechs-_san_?"

"A-ah … mempersiapkan semuanya di awal sangat penting bukan?"

Naruto mendengus. Tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran kepala merah itu. Lagi pula ia belum tentu setuju untuk menikah dengan adik pria di depannya. Perjanjian Naruto dengan Sirzechs hanya satu, membantu melepaskan adiknya dari jerat pertunangan yang tidak diinginkan.

Itu saja, tidak lebih pula tidak kurang. Masalah kehidupan Naruto yang akan dipenuhi semuanya oleh Sirzechs itu adalah jaminan untuk Tsunade. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan perjanjian mereka berdua.

Terlepas jika memang benar adik Sirzechs memiliki paras yang cantik dan tubuh indah, itu tidak akan membuatnya langsung terpincut. Naruto bukan pribadi seperti itu. Dia pria yang berbeda dari kebanyakan pria yang lainnya. Biarkanlah hatinya yang memilih siapa yang akan ia cintai.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia pamit setelah memberi tahu beberapa hal pada Naruto. Ia juga bilang akan mengirim beberapa _maid_ keluarganya segera. Naruto hanya mangut saja dengan tatapan biasa. Lagi pula ia butuh beberapa pelayan untuk mengurus hidupnya di dunia yang belum ia kuasai.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia pergi dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

* * *

Sirzechs merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi kebesarannya sambil mendengus lega. Grayfia masih setia berdiri di hadapannya dan terlihat hendak berbicara sesuatu. Mereka saat ini sudah kembali ke Mekai, tepatnya ruang kerja Sirzechs sebagai Maou Lucifer.

"Sirzechs-_sama–_"

"Sirzechs saja. Kita sudah tidak dalam situasi formal."

Grayfia mengangguk singkat. "Sirzechs, apa kau yakin dengan pemuda itu? Aku tidak merasakan adanya pancaran Chakra seperti kebanyakan shinobi di dunia sana. Kau juga pasti sudah menyadarinya, bukan?"

Pria itu mengangguk tanda setuju. "Ya, seperti yang kau katakan. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya. Ia layaknya manusia pada umumnya."

"Terus kenapa kau setuju dengan rekomendasi dari wanita bernama Tsunade itu dan berakhir dengan membawanya ke sini?" Ini adahal hal yang benar-benar Grayfia dibuat bingung.

"Pemikiranmu memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang Tsunade bilang, pemuda itu adalah pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia dari mimpi tiada akhir. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat aku yakin bahwa Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah orang kuat. Mungkin setara dengan Hashirama di masa kejayaannya dulu," jelas Sirzechs.

"Lebih baik kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Kita harus fokus menyusun rencana selanjutnya. Lagi pula pada akhirnya kita akan tahu kekuatan pemuda itu."

* * *

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Sirzechs, tidak lama setelah kepergiannya muncul lingkaran sihir dengan dominasi berwarna merah dan memperlihatkan lima wanita berparas cantik dengan pakaian _maid_. Mereka membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"Kami adalah pelayan keluarga Gremory yang diutus oleh Sirzechs-_sama_ untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Uzumaki_-sama_," kata salah satu pelayan.

"Ah iya, aku sendiri. Nanti sampaikan ucapan terima kasih dariku pada Sirzechs_-san_."

"Sesuai perintah Anda."

"Pertama-tama aku ingin makan sesuatu."

* * *

Malam hari yang tenang dengan bintang bertaburan di langit. Naruto duduk santai di kursi balkon sambil mengamati langit. Langit di dunia ini tidak terlalu indah jika dibandingkan dengan dunia Elemental. Mengingatkan kembali akan sejarah yang diceritakan Sirzechs, Naruto jadi kepikiran jika langit telah rusak oleh mereka yang memiliki kekuatan besar.

Kembali larut dalam ingatannya, Naruto ingin membuka lembaran baru di sini. Ia tidak akan menjadi dirinya yang dulu; periang dan penuh impian. Ingatannya tertuju saat Sirzechs menjelaskan kalau manusia adalah makhluk paling lemah di antara makhluk lainnya. Otomatis ia akan dipandang rendah jika bertemu dengan makhluk supernatural.

Ia memang manusia tapi ia bukanlah orang lemah. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan, bagaimana sikap yang harus ia perlihatkan? Ia tidak ingin diremehkan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu asal-usulnya. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk merubah sifatnya seperti Sasuke atau bahkan mungkin Madara akan cocok. Sifat arogan, tenang, santai, dan mematikan akan menjadi sifat yang cocok untuk menyebut 'hallo' pada para makhluk supernatural.

Ini adalah hal yang mudah baginya. Di antara semua shinobi Konoha Naruto adalah orang yang paling berbakat dalam Henge no Jutsu. Meniru adalah keahliannya.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Bersikap seperti Madara. Remehkan lawanmu, junjung tinggi harga dirimu. Hm, nampaknya aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini."

Naruto mendekat pada dinding pembatas. Melihat kota Kuoh yang indah dengan cahaya kerlap-kerlip. Ia merasakan banyak sekali aura bercampur menjadi satu. Kebanyakan aura manusia, sisanya hitam dan putih. Naruto sadar bahwa bukan saja manusia yang tinggal di sana, pasti makhluk sejenis Sirzechs juga tinggal di Kuoh.

"Kalau tidak salah kepala merah itu pernah menjelaskan tentang _stray devil_. Iblis yang terbuang dari ras mereka dan bersembunyi di antara para manusia selagi mereka memakannya. Ini akan menjadi permulaan yang baik untukku."

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus, Naruto hilang menuju ketiadaan. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu bahkan _maid_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Naruto.

Beralih tempat menuju bangunan yang tidak terpakai. Bangunan ini sudah tak memiliki atap. Dari balik kegelapan sesosok monster berwujud manusia sedang memakan sesuatu. Darah terlihat mengotori tangannya. Monster yang menyerupai wanita berambut panjang hitam itu tengah memakan tangan manusia. Tangan dari laki-laki yang mungkin terbujuk rayuan mautnya.

Naruto muncul tanpa suara yang terdengar sedikit pun di ujung puncak tembok yang masih berdiri kokoh. Kehadiran pemuda itu belum disadari sampai ia mengucapkan kalimat sapaan ringan.

Iblis liar itu menoleh dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia kecolongan seperti ini. Ia menghentikan acara makannya dan berbalik menatap Naruto. Tubuhnya kini tersorot oleh sinar rembulan yang tepat berada di belakang Naruto, memperlihatkan tubuh indah seorang wanita.

"_Souka_, jadi pria yang ada di belakangmu tergoda oleh tubuhmu itu? Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada diriku karena tidak melihat wanita dari parasnya saja."

"_Kisama, _manusia! berani-beraninya kau mengganggu acara makanku." Gigi iblis wanita itu bergetar, menimbulkan suara decitan.

"Jangan salah paham, kau yang sudah mengganggu malam indahku." Naruto berkata dengan sinis sambil tangannya berkacak pinggang. Rambut halusnya melambai pelan saat terkena terpaan angin.

"Apa katamu? Kau yang tiba-tiba datang–"

"Cukup! Telingaku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu. Akan lebih baik kalau kau diam dalam kehampaan."

Tubuh iblis liar itu menegang saat manusia di depannya menutup mata. Hawa yang mulanya tenang tiba-tiba berat saat pancaran kekuatan mulai terasa dari manusia itu. Pada puncaknya, saat Naruto kembali membuka mata dan memperlihatkan sinar merah mematikan, iblis itu jatuh berlutut.

Mata yang bersinar di bawah cahaya rembulan. Mata yang bagi siapa pun melihatnya seakaan nyawa mereka sedang ditarik. **Sharingan**. Sebuah Doujutsu kuat dari clan Uchiha. Hanya dengan keberadaannya saja sudah mampu membuat dunia di bawah ketakutan.

Tiga tomoe berputar pelan mengitari satu titik hitam. Naruto mendapat Sharingan dari Sasuke sesaat sebelum kematiannya. Pada hari itu Sasuke berkata bahwa ia harus menggunakan Sharingan untuk kebaikannya. Itulah wasiat yang Sasuke berikan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berlutut, _Inu?_ Bukannya tadi kau dengan bangga memperlihatkan kearogananmu? Sekarang ke mana sifat itu?"

Tangan Naruto terangkat secara perlahan. Api hitam berbentuk tombak muncul dari ketiadaan di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ah benar juga, _inu _sepertimu memang layak berlutut dihadapanku."

Dengan gerakan yang ringan Naruto melempar tombak api hitam itu. Mengenai tepat pada perut iblis liar yang kondisinya sudah tak bisa dibilang baik dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa. Saking takutnya pada aura yang dipancarkan Naruto otak iblis liar itu sudah tak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Api hitam mulai membakar apa saja yang mengenainya. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh iblis liar itu terbakar sampai menjadi debu. Ia tak meninggalkan apa pun bahkan teriakan kesakitan. Sementara itu Naruto terus memandang tempat yang permukaannya gosong. Aroma daging panggang ia cium. Tangannya mengepal erat. Jadi seperti ini kondisi manusia yang hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk supernatural?

"Menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan sampai aku ingin mengeluarkan isi perutku," kata Naruto sinis.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak peduli akan nasib manusia di dunia ini. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, bukan tokoh utama yang datang dari dunia lain untuk mengangkat derajat umat manusia dengan kekuatannya.

Ia bukanlah tokoh utama yang mengemban takdir membosankan seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, ia menghilang dari ketiadaan dan kesunyian.

* * *

Hidangan yang mewah tersaji di meja makan yang mewah pula. Di sana sudah terlihat empat orang yang duduk. Tiga orang memiliki rambut merah sedangkan satunya berbeda. Mereka adalah keluarga besar Gremory. Tadi siang Sirzechs menyampaikan pesan bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan berkaitan dengan pertunangan adiknya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, gadis cantik yang merupakan topik utama membuka pembicaraan.

"_Onii-sama,_ sudah aku bilang aku tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Mau berapa kali aku katakan aku tidak setuju menikah dengan pria bajingan sepertinya!"

"Rias, berhenti berbicara seperti bukan dari keluarga bangsawan! Aku tahu kau menyimpan rasa tidak suka kepada anak Lord Phenex tapi jaga ucapanmu." Seorang lelaki yang menjadi kepala keluarga berbicara lantang.

Sirzechs buru-buru meredakan situasi yang semakin tidak terkendali. "Sudah cukup Rias, aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini dan aku sedang mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Jadi apa _Onii-sama_ sudah menemukannya?"

Sirzechs mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya antusias dia.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan calon suami yang pas untukmu, Rias."

"Tunggu, jadi maksud _Onii-sama_ untuk membatalkan pertunanganku dengan pria bajingan itu aku akan ditunangkan dengan pria lain? Bukankah itu berarti keluar dari mulut harimau masuk ke mulut buaya?"

Sirzechs menghela napas. "Pikirkan lagi Rias, hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk menekan desakan Lord Phenex tentang pertunangan ini. Aku akan katakan bahwa kau telah memiliki calon dan jika Lord Phenex masih bersikeras maka jalan satu-satunya adalah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi calonmu dengan bertarung. Itu adalah rencana yang paling bagus untuk situasi seperti ini."

Rias terdiam dengan wajah tidak suka. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi calonku? Issei? Dia memang memiliki potensi tapi saat ini mustahil untuk mengalahkan pria bajingan itu."

"Hoo, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memikirkan jika Hyoudou-_kun_ yang akan kujadikan calonmu?"

"Karena dia memiliki _Sacred Gear_ tipe Longinus di dalam dirinya. Dan sudah pasti suatu saat Issei akan menjadi kuat," jawab Rias.

"Lalu apakah kau memiliki rasa kepadanya?"

Rias menggeleng pelan. "Aku memanjakannya agar kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya bangkit."

"Begitu, tapi bukan Hyoudou_-kun_ yang aku maksud. Aku sudah memilih orang yang mungkin akan cocok untukmu. Seorang suami yang baik. Yah, itu berlaku jika kau benar-benar akan menikah dengannya."

"Maksud _Onii-sama?_"

"Aku telah melakukan perjanjian dengannya untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Berpura-pura menjadi calonmu demi menggagalkan pertunangan ini dengan satu kondisi yang harus dipenuhi. Jika keadaannya mengharuskan kau menikah dengan calonmu untuk menghindari pertunangan ini maka ia bersedia menikahimu."

Rias bangkit dari duduknya. Mukanya sudah memerah. "Tu-tunggu apa _Onii-sama_ tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Bagaimana jika aku tidak setuju dengan calon yang _Onii-sama_ pilih? Bukankah artinya itu sama saja?"

Sirzechs tersenyum pelan membuat dua orang yang sedari tadi diam menyimak penasaran. "Tenang saja. Aku pastikan kau akan menyukai calon dariku. Aku tahu bagaimana pria yang kau sukai."

"Apa perkataan _Onii-sama _bisa dipercaya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainan yang _Onii-sama_ mainkan. Tapi ingat satu hal, aku berhak memutuskan hubungan dengan calon _Onii-sama_ apa pun resiko yang akan ditimbulkan."

"Bagus, dan satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Dia manusia."

"Hah!"

* * *

Esok harinya Sirzechs mengunjungi Naruto yang sedang rebahan di kasur _king size_. Sirzechs berkata bahwa hari ini ia akan dipertemukan oleh adiknya yang bernama Rias Gremory di mansion utama. Naruto menanggapi perkataan Sirzechs dengan cuek. Asal mengangguk saja.

Entah kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin malam ia malas berinteraksi dengan makhluk supernatural, terutama iblis yang terkenal dengan sifat arogannya. Meski begitu perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, ia harus memenuhi hal tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di Mekai menggunakan sirih teleportasi. Mereka bertiga telah berada di depan pintu gerbang _mansion_ Gremory. Jajaran _maid_ menyambut mereka layaknya orang penting.

Naruto mengikuti langkah dari dua orang dewasa di depannya. Masuk ke dalam mansion. Melewati beberap koridor hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu besar berlapis perak. Dari balik pintu itu pasti terdapat ruang keluarga atau tamu. Dua _maid_ yang menjaga segera membuka pintu itu.

Dari balik pintu, Rias dengan gaun merah cantiknya sudah menunggu kedatangan orang yang akan menjadi calon suaminya dalam rencana Sirzechs. Dia duduk di sofa dengan anggun bersama dua orang tuanya yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya.

Rias melihat pintu terbuka. Buru-buru mereka berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Sirzechs yang membawa calon suami Rias. Kedua orang tuanya juga penasaran pria seperti apakah yang dipilih Sirzechs.

Sementara Naruto masih mengekor di belakang. Ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan karena terhalang oleh punggung tegap Sirzechs. Naruto hanya bisa mendengar suara dari tiga orang yang berbeda. Salah satunya pasti suara adik Sirzechs.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Rias, _Okaa-san, Otou-san_. Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan, aku membawa calon untuk Rias. Naruto, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Sirzechs yang bergerak ke samping agar Naruto terlihat oleh yang lain.

Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah wajah Rias, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua orang itu saling tukar pandang cukup lama hingga Naruto bersuara. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah orang yang Sirzechs_-san _maksud."

Naruto berkata sopan sambil membungkukan badan. Memberi kesan positif pada Rias dan orang tuanya. Venelana tersenyum sumrigah saat melihat bagaimana tampannya pemuda bernama Naruto. Ia mendekat dan meraih tangan pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang di _mansion_ keluarga Gremory. Silahkan duduk Uzumaki-_kun_."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Rias bersama orang tuanya dan Naruto bersama Sirzechs serta Grayfia. Rias terlihat menundukan kepala, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

Beberapa pertanyaan Venelana lontarkan seputar diri Naruto. Pertanyaan umum dari seorang ibu untuk calon suami anak perempuannya. Rias masih diam sampai Venelana menyikutnya pelan. Rias tergagap. Kembali sadar dari lamunanya. Sifat anggunnya sudah luntur sejak tadi.

"Mulailah mengobrol dengan calon suamimu," bisik Venelana.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan gugup, matanya melirik _blue shappire_ Naruto kemudian cepat-cepat menghindar saat pemuda itu hendak melirik balik. Ia berdehem pelan untuk memulihkan jiwanya yang sempat terguncang. Rias telah kembali dalam mode_ Ojou-sama_-nya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rias Gremory."

"Begitu, jadi Anda yang bernama Rias ya. Hm, cantik seperti yang dikatakan Sirzechs-_san," _balas Naruto dengan senyum menawannya.

Lagi. Rias kembali terpana dengan senyuman itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dan mempertahankan sifat anggunnya. "A-ah _Onii-sama_ terlalu melebih-lebihkanku. Aku tidak secantik yang dia katakan."

"Tidak, justru kecantikanmu melebihi apa yang dikatakan Sirzechs-_san."_

"Be-benarkah?"

Naruto menangguk. "Tentu."

"Ka-kalau begitu terima kasih, aku bahagia mendengarnya."

Perbincangan selanjutnya adalah mengenai Naruto yang kemungkinan terburuk akan melawan anak Lord Phenex. Ini yang membuat Venelana, Rias, dan Lucius khawatir. Jika Naruto kalah maka semua rencana yang mereka susun akan hancur. Namun, Naruto menegaskan bahwa ia akan menang. Sirzechs juga membantu meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya orang tua Rias setuju untuk Naruto menjadi calon suami Rias dalam rencana menggagalkan pertunangan ini.

* * *

Naruto dan Rias disuruh jalan berdua untuk mendekatkan diri dan mengenal masing-masing. Rias membawa mereka ke taman belakang. Di sana mereka duduk berdua di sebuah bangku. Naruto yang sejak tadi memasang senyuman kini membali ke sifat aslinya. Datar dan cuek.

Perubahan ekspresi dan auranya cukup membuat Rias terkejut. "Naruto …."

"Hn?"

"Apa benar ini Naruto yang ada di ruang tamu tadi?" Rias memastikan.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku adalah Naruto. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto melirik Rias melalui ekor matanya.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja perubahanmu terlalu besar."

Pemuda itu mendengus bosan. Jujur hal pertama saat ia melihat Rias adalah biasa saja. Tidak ada daya tarik yang membuatnya menginginkan gadis itu. Rias cantik? Entahlah Naruto tak memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan maju beberapa langkah. Menatap bulan dunia Mekai. Menjijikan. Tidak ada indahnya sama sekali.

"Biar kuperjelas, hubungan kita hanya sebatas rencana si kepala merah itu. Aku tidak sedikit pun berniat menjalin hubungan denganmu bahkan menikahimu."

Rias tersentak, ia bangkit dan mendekati Naruto. "Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu agar aku tetap menjalankan perjodogan yang tak kuinginkan?"

"Tidak. Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Aku pastikan akan membebaskanmu dari perjodohan konyol ini."

"… bahkan jika harus menikahiku?"

Naruto diam sebentar, ia mendecak. "Jika itu adalah satu-satunya jalan aku akan lakukan. Perjanjian adalah perjanjian."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung kau nikahi aku saja?"

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Tidak, terima kasih."

**Bersambung**

* * *

Update kilat mumpung lagi mood nulis. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian terhadap fic ini, saya sungguh senang. Mungkin dari kalian ada beberapa yang menerka-nerka kelanjutan ceritanya, dan inilah kelanjuan cerita versi saya. Berikan kesan kalian di kolom review ya!

Satu lagi, mohon maaf untuk guest yang minta bergabung dengan grup kami. Syarat utama untuk masuk adalah memiliki akun FFN, jadi sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf.

_**#RAMAIKANFFN2020**_

**[8/1/2020]**


	3. Strongest Human

_Karena target sudah terpenuhi maka saya update kilat. Semoga menghibur._

_Warning: Semua chapter fanfic ini tidak melalui editing maupun beta reader. Jadi maklum kalau typo bertebaran. Saya mau ngeliat sampai batas mana skill menulis saya yang tanpa editing._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strongest Human**

Malam ini, Rias tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh wajah manusia bernama Naruto itu. Sosok pemuda tampan yang memiliki mata indah membuat hati Rias berdebar ketika berada di dekatnya.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu saat pertemuan itu selesai. Sirzechs menyampaikan rencananya bahwa besok saat ia kedatangan tamu bernama Riser Phenex maka saat itulah Naruto hadir sebagai orang yang lebih dulu menjadi calon untuk Rias. Semua rencana akan dikendalikan oleh Grayfia yang menjadi kubu penengah saat pertemuan besok.

Rias mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia dengan lembut mendekap guling di sampinya dan membenamkan wajah cantik itu. Rias sedang dalam keadaan tanpa busana karena ia tak bisa tidur jika ada pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh indahnya.

"Naruto …," gumam Rias pelan dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ada hal yang melekat di diri Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan remaja lain. Bahkan dari auranya Rias bisa merasakan ketenangan dan kewibawaan di saat yang sama.

Dari segi itu sudah bisa dinilai jika Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa. Ia spesial. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuatnya khawatir. _Kekuatan_. Naruto tidak memancarkan aura kekuatan sama sekali bahkan Rias tak bisa merasakan kehadiran _Sacred Gear_–yang menjadi sumber utama kekuatan umat manusia selain Mana–dalam tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Rias juga yakin Naruto bukan berasal dari keluarga penyihir yang memiliki Mana dalam tubuh mereka. Ia juga tak bisa merasakan energi itu. Ini adalah hal yang paling membuatnya khawatir sekaligus bingung.

Apa kekuatan Naruto?

Sebuah pertanyaan hadir dalam otaknya yang ingin sekali ia cari jawabannya. Angin berhembus memasuki kamar gelap itu. Rias tak pernah menutup jendela kamarnya jika pada musim yang berhawa hangat.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia terlelap.

* * *

Melewati waktu yang begitu singkat. Hari di mana pertemuan antara Rias dan Riser telah berada di depan mata. Iblis cantik itu sedang menunggu sang tamu yang tak diharapkan kedatangannya di ruangan ekstrakulikuler yang ia pimpin. Ruangan nyaman dengan dekorasi interior bergaya eropa abad pertengahan.

Tidak hanya Rias saja yang berada di ruangan itu. Terdapat dua wanita cantik berbeda umur yang tentu saja salah satunya adalah Grayfia. Di sisi lain sofa, sosok wanita anggun dengan rambut hitam mengkilap senantiasa menemani majikannya di situasi apapun. Ia adalah Himejima Akeno. _Queen _dari jajaran _peerage_ Rias.

Mengesampingkan dua wanita berseragam sekolah itu, pandangan Grayfia mengobservasi seluruh sudut ruangan, mencari sosok pemuda pirang yang menjadi kunci keberhasilan rencana ini. Ia agak jengkel karena manusia itu belum tiba. Rencana tidak akan berjalan jika Naruto tak hadir di sini.

Dalam keheningan yang sedikit berhawa berat, sebuah sihir berwarna orange tercipta di lantai tepat di hadapan mereka bertiga. Lingkaran sihir itu berukuran sangat besar dan tak lama kemudian memunculkan banyak orang. Mereka bergender wanita kecuali satu orang yang menjadi perhatian ketiga wanita tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Riser Phenex.

"Yo Rias, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku rindu padamu," sapa Riser dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Rias memberi ekspresi tidak suka saat mendengar itu. Tangan yang sejak tadi menyatu terlihat mengeras. Menahan amarah yang meluap.

"Hn." Rias membalas sapaan itu dengan acuh. Riser nampak tidak tersinggung dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di atasnya. Berseberangan dengan Akeno. Sementara itu _peerage_ Riser masih setia di tempat semula.

Suasana hening tercipta untuk beberapa saat sampai Riser melirik Rias dan berkata, "Apa di sini tidak mempunyai adat tamu harus disuguhi minuman atau semacamnya?"

Tersinggung dengan perkataan anak Lord Phenex itu, Akeno bangkit berdiri dan hendak menuju dapur sebelum Rias memberi kode tangan supaya Akeno tetap di tempat. Sangat jelas Rias tak ingin memberi apa pun yang ada di sini para Riser meski hanya satu gelas teh. Iblis Phenex yang mengetahui situasi hanya terkekeh pelan. Tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai pertemuan ini," kata Grayfia.

"Aku akan katakan untuk terakhir kalinya bahwa aku tidak sudi menjalankan pertunangan ini!" Rias berbicara dengan lantang dan tegas.

Riser menghela napas lelah. "Dan sudah berapa kali aku katakan kalau pertunangan ini harus dilaksanakan apa pun yang terjadi. Ingat! Kedua orang tua kita pernah berjanji dan lagi pula ini penting untuk menambah jumlah iblis berdarah murni. Bahkan para tetua sangat mendukung pertunangan antara pewaris clan Gremory dan Phenex."

"Aku tidak peduli pada kumpulan orang bau tanah itu! Aku memiliki hak penuh untuk menolak!"

Riser menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jari-jemari yang memijit pelipis dengan pelan. "Pikirkan kembali Rias, jika Gremory dan Phenex menghasilkan anak maka tidak menutup kemungkinan jika anak itu akan sangat kuat. Perpaduan antara darah abadi dan _Power of Destruction_ akan menjadi superior di kalangan iblis!"

"Jika kau hanya mengincar kekuatan maka kenapa tidak bertunangan dengan siapa pun wanita yang berasal dari clan Bael? Sumber utama _Power of Destruction_."

"Hn, aku tidak suka clan itu."

Perdebatan ini semakin tidak menemui titik terang. Di disaat seperti ini ketidakhadiran Naruto membuat situasi semakin runyam. Seharusnya Rias sudah mengatakan jika ia memiliki calon yang lebih dulu dijodohkan dengannya jika saja Naruto sudah hadir.

'_Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Langsung saja menjalankan rencananya?'_ pikir Grayfia.

"Ah aku lupa memberi tahumu tentang suatu hal," ucap Rias membuat Grayfia meliriknya. Apa ia akan memulai rencananya tanpa kehadiran sosok utama?

"Apa itu?"

"Aku telah lebih dulu dijodohkan dengan orang lain sebelum dirimu. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan harap pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan," kata Rias.

"Kau telah lebih dulu dijodohkan? Jangan bicara ngawur Rias. Lalu sekarang di mana orang yang kau maksud, hem?" Riser menyeringai tipis. Ia tak sebodoh itu termakan kebohongan wanita merah tersebut.

Rias terdiam. Ini situasi yang gawat. Ia harus memutar otak untuk mencari alasan kuat. Sementara Akeno memandang ketuanya dengan bingung. Ia sedikit paham jika Rias berbohong sebagai bentuk dari melakukan apa saja agar pertunangan ini batal.

Riser berdiri, melangkah menuju calon tunangannya. Tangannya dengan pelan menyentuh dagu Rias dan jemari itu memainkan bibir Rias. Akeno yang melihat itu terbakar amarah tapi, ia hanya bisa menahan amarah itu tanpa melakukan tindakan.

"Aku tantang kau, jika memang benar kau telah dijodohkan sebelum aku maka bawalah calon yang kau bilang itu, hm? Atau kau memang sejak awal tidak memiliki calon yang kau sebutkan."

"Yang dimaksud Rias adalah aku."

Suara pelan tapi terdengar sangat mematikan. Semua perhatian tertuju pada orang yang berdiri di samping jendela, pemuda yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada luar jendela. Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Begitulah isi pikiran sebagian besar makhluk di ruangan itu.

Pandangan mata pemuda itu perlahan bergeser dan berhenti tepat pada Riser. Sorot mata tajam bagaikan elang membuat siapa pun secara otomatis meneguk ludah. Naruto membuka mulutnya pelan. "Dan jangan sentuh calon istriku dengan tangan kotormu, Sampah."

Riser menyeringai sadis, terhibur. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rias. Grayfia menghela napas lega melihat kehadiran Naruto sedangkan Rias merona merah melihat betapa kerennya Naruto.

Riser mendekati Naruto. Memandang remeh pada pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kemudian ia beralih pandangan pada Rias lagi. "Jangan bilang kalau calonmu adalah manusia rendahan ini? Aku sempat tidak percaya kalau kau mau bertunangan dengan makhluk lemah macam mereka."

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Satu orang dengan sifat yang paling ia benci. Ah, entah kenapa Naruto ingin sekali menghajar habis-habisan iblis di depannya. Dengan gerakan santai ia bersidekap dada.

"Sampah sepertimu berbicara tentang makhluk lemah. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga termasuk ke dalam devinisi itu?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat amarah iblis Phenex itu memuncak terbukti dengan mata yang melotot dan terdapat banyak urat merah. "Jangan bermain api dengan makhluk yang lebih kuat darimu." Ia melebarkan seringai. Berjalan mundur perlahan lalu menjentikkan jari.

"Mira!"

"_Ha'i._"

Dari kumpulan _peerage_ itu seseorang bergerak cepat menuju Naruto. Gadis yang memiliki tongkat sebagai senjatanya. Ia mengarahkan tongkat itu untuk menyerang Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu hanya melirik gadis yang bernama Mira melalui ekor mata. Baginya pergerakan gadis itu sangat lambat. Matanya sudah biasa melihat pergerakan yang jauh lebih cepat dari ini. Dengan gerakan sederhana ia menangkap ujung tongkat itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sana tersentak.

Wajah Mira mengeras. Tongkatnya tak dapat ia gerakkan. Dengan satu tarikan pelan Naruto membuat keseimbangan Mira hancur. Ia dengan mudah menghancurkan tongkat itu dengan genggamannya lalu meraih rambut Mira, mengarahkannya pada lutut yang sepertinya enak jika bersentuhan dengan wajah.

Suara benturan antar muka dan lutut menjadi suara horror bagi mereka semua. Darah mengalir deras dari hidung gadis yang sudah tak memiliki kesadaran itu. Mira ambruk di hadapan Naruto.

Remaja itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya para Riser. "Aku baru ingat kalau kau tadi menyentuh bibir Rias. Kau telah berani menyentuh bibir yang akan menjadi saksi biru ciuman pertamaku? Sampah sepertimu membuatku jijik."

Rias yang mendengar itu kembali merona. Meski ucapan Naruto sangat dingin tapi di dalamnya terdapat gombalan yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"SIALAN KAU!"

Satu _peerage_ yang tersulut emosi maju ke depan, hendak menyerang tapi dihentikan oleh Grayfia yang sigap mengendalikan keadaan. Inilah waktunya ia beraksi.

"Riser Phenex_-sama_, mengingat bahwa Rias_-ojousama_ telah memiliki calon tunangan lain, bagaimana jika kalian menentukan siapa yang cocok menjadi pasangan dengan cara bertarung?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Grayfia, ia mendecih karena sudah tahu rencana terselubung Sirzechs. _'Dasar iblis picik, jadi memang ia sengaja ingin aku bertarung dengan sampah itu untuk menggagalkan pertunangan. Bukan itu saja, si kepala merah juga akan bisa melihat secuil kekuatanku.'_

Riser seketika tertawa. "Apa kau serius? Aku melawan makhluk lemah seperti dirinya?"

"Jika Riser-_sama_ memang tidak takut padanya, seharusnya Anda menyetujui usulanku."

"Tck. Baiklah, aku terima usulanmu. Siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan tubuh Rias. Hahahaha itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan!"

Grayfia kemudian melirik Naruto, meminta jawab. Yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, karena kedua belah pihak telah setuju maka pertarungan antara Riser-_sama_ melawan Uzumaki Naruto untuk mendapatkan Rias_-ojousama_ resmi diadakan."

"Oy Bocah, aku akan berbaik hati untuk menentukan jadwal pertandingan kita sesuai maumu. Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk bersiap melawanku, satu minggu? Satu bulan? Aku dengan sabar menanti," kata Riser dengan nada remeh.

"Besok."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan melawamu besok. Sampah sepertimu tidak baik untuk didiamkan terlalu lama."

"Kau benar-benar sialan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Mekai manusia rendahan. Dan Rias, **aku tidak sabar mencicipi tubuhmu.**"

Setelah perkataannya Riser dan semua _peerage_-nya hilang dalam sihir teleportasi.

Hawa seketika meringan. Akeno bernapas lega dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia kemudian menatap Rias, menuntut jawab.

Gadis merah itu tersenyum kaku. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti." Setelah perkataannya ia mendekati sosok yang mencuri hatinya. Naruto yang semula memerhatikan hal lain kini perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok iblis betina yang sedikit membungkukan badan di depannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih. Ini memang sudah menjadi peranku."

"Ara ara, jadi pemuda ini yang kau maksud calon suami, Rias?" Akeno tersenyum sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia kembali ke sifatnya yang suka menggoda.

"Benar," jawab Rias tanpa ragu dengan senyuman. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap sinis wanita itu.

"Aku akan pergi untuk menyiapkan semuanya," kata Naruto cuek.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu ke Mekai," kata Grayfia.

"Hn."

Setelah gumaman ambigu itu Naruto keluar dari ruangan melewati satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana. Sementara di dalam Akeno mendesak agar Rias menjelaskan semuanya. Terpaksa ia harus menjelaskan dari awal untuk membuat Akeno berhenti merengek padanya.

* * *

Mekai. Tempat para iblis bermukim. Berita tentang pertarungan Riser melawan Naruto yang seorang manusia tersebar luas sampai para clan besar mengetahuinya. Arena yang menjadi tempat pertarungan itu telah diisi penuh oleh banyak penonton yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan.

Tidak akan ada habisnya jika satu per satu diperkenalkan, yang pasti semua jajaran Maou telah hadir. Para pewaris clan besar juga ikut menonton bersama para _peerage _mereka. Di tempat khusus, Lucius Gremory dan Lord Phenex berada dalam satu tempat sebagai tamu utama hari ini.

Rias memilih duduk di samping Sirzechs ditemani oleh Grayfia yang tadi telah mengantar Naruto ke sini.

Sebuah arena layaknya _colloseum_ menjadi tempat yang dipilih Grayfia. Arena ini berada di wilayah kekuasaan Gremory. Para penonton berbisik-bisik dan menerka siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dan mendapatkan Rias. Mereka tentu saja lebih memilih Riser.

Tidak lama kemudian dua lingkaran sihir muncul di masing-masing sudut arena. Lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan Naruto dan Riser. Pakaian yang Naruto pakai tidak berbeda dengan yang ia pakai saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dunia baru. Hal yang membedakan adalah sebuah katana di genggamannya.

Kusanagi no Tsuguri. Sebuah katana pemberian Sasuke sebelum kematiannya.

Wasit untuk pertandingan kali ini adalah iblis yang berasal dari keluarga menengah. Tidak tahu siapa dia tapi dia telah cukup berpengalaman dalam menjadi wasit untuk pertandingan seperti ini.

Ia menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Para penonton telah hening dan fokus untuk melihat bagaimana Riser bermain dengan manusia malang itu–setidaknya ini yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain. Rias menatap Naruto cemas. Kemarin malam ia sudah memberi tahu pada pemuda itu tentang kekuatan Riser, terutama api keabadiannya yang bisa meregenerasikan bagian tubuh dengan cepat. Yang menjadikan Rias khawatir adalah Naruto tak peduli dengan penjelasannya.

"_Onii-sama_, apa Naruto akan menang melawan bajingan itu?"

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu Rias. Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto bertarung sebelumnya. Tapi tenang saja, pilihan kakakmu tidak akan pernah salah."

"Aku harap begitu."

Kembali ke arena. Pertarungan sudah berjalan beberapa detik lalu tapi nampak tidak ada yang menyerang. Mereka masih saling tukar pandang. Riser mengangkat tangannya dan memberi isyarat seakan ia menyuruh Naruto untuk menyerang duluan.

Naruto menanggapi hal itu dengan cuek. Ia berkata, "Sampah sepertimu tidak seharusnya menyuruhku untuk menyerang. Ketahuilah posisimu di mana."

"Oy oy, bukannya kalimat itu harusnya keluar dari mulutku? Brengsek! Aku sudah muak denganmu. Terimalah ini dan mati dengan tubuh terpanggang, manusia rendahan!"

Dengan amarah yang memuncak Riser membuat bola api berukuran besar dengan panas yang tidak main-main. Bola api itu berjalan lurus menuju Naruto.

Pemuda yang menjadi target bola api Riser masih tenang di posisinya. Sebelah tangan yang tidak menggenggam katana terangkat dan membentuk simbol–dan itu sukses membuat Sirzechs tertarik melihatnya lebih lanjut. Detik berikutnya Rias, Grayfia, dan Sirzechs dapat merasakan pancaran kekuatan dalam diri Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah remaja pirang itu selesai dengan segel tangan tunggalnya, katana yang tadi tersarung kini ia buka. Melempar sarung katananya ke sembarang arah, lalu dengan satu gerakan kecil ia membelah bola api itu menjadi dua.

Semua terkejut melihat hal itu terutama mereka yang mengkonsumsi bidak _knight_. Sebuah _skill _berpedang yang dapat membelah api adalah _skill_ tinggi. Hanya dengan mengetahui hal itu Naruto bisa disebut sebagai ahli pedang hebat.

"Sampah memang tidak bisa berhenti membuatku jijik. Apa kau sangat bodoh berpikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan gumpalan tai seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto coba memprovokasi.

"Tck. Kau memang mau cari mati ya, manusia rendahan!"

Sepasang sayap api keluar dari punggung Riser. Tangan kanannya terselimuti oleh api dengan derajat panas tertinggi yang bisa ia keluarkan. Api yang semula berwarna orange kebiruan kini berubah menjadi putih. Beberapa penonton meneguk ludah kasar melihat api mengerikan itu. Hanya dengan terkena auranya saja dapat membuat tubuh menjadi gosong dengan cepat.

Rias menjadi sangat cemas melihat Riser yang sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Grayfia dan Sirzechs meski mereka bisa memasang wajah tenang.

"Hahahaha kau tidak bisa lolos dari kekuatan terbesarku. Matilah dengan menjadi debu di hadapanku!"

Riser melesat dengan tinju yang siap menghantamkannya pada Naruto kapan pun. Sementara di sudut lain remaja pirang itu masih berdiri dengan tenang. Perlahan mata kananya tertutup, terbuka tidak lama kemudian dan memperlihatkan _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_.

Sirzechs adalah orang yang paling kaget dari semua orang yang melihat mata itu. Ia tersenyum sekaligus berkeringat dingin melihat mata yang dahulu membuatnya bertekuk lutut untuk pertama kali.

Dahulu, di hadapan Madara, di hadapan mata merah itu ia dibuat ketakutan. Mata yang memancarkan aura jahat sekaligus memberikan keindahan. Sirzechs tersenyum tipis, ia berkata, "Aku sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya."

Kembali ke arena, Naruto melakukan kuda-kuda dengan katana yang digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan. Posisi katana itu sejajar dengan kakinya. Ia berlari. Menantang Riser beradu jutsu.

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA, MANUSIA!"

Setelah Naruto memasuki jarak serangnya, Riser melepaskan tinju api putih itu. Naruto dengan tenang dapat menghindari pukulan yang ia rasa sangat amatir dengan bergerak sedikit ke samping. Kini gilirannya menyerang, menggumam sesuatu sebelum ia menarik napas panjang.

"Enton."

**[Kuro Hi no Kokyu: Ni no Kata – Enkei Sokon]**

Dengan pengendalian api hitam yang sudah sempurna, Naruto memusatkan api hitamnya ke kusanagi. Katana itu terselimuti api hitam tanpa terkena nampak buruk. Ia dengan cepat menebas Riser dengan laju pedang berbentuk dua lingkaran.

Tebasan itu membuat tangan Riser yang terselimuti api putih terpotong, sebelah kakinya dan terlihat lehernya tergores cukup dalam. Ia jatuh beberapa meter. Meronta ringan sebelum tertawa keras.

"Apa kau bodoh menyerang seperti tadi? Itu tidak ada gunanya. Aku dapat memulihkan tubuhku seperti semula." Meski mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, Riser masih dapat tersenyum.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," kata Naruto dingin.

Wajah yang semula menampilkan senyuman lebar kini berubah menjadi panik. Tangan yang tertebas dan terbakar api hitam itu tidak kunjung beregenerasi, begitu juga dengan leher yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Api regenerasi yang ia miliki lebih dulu dilahap oleh api hitam Naruto. Dalam keadaan panik dan tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menganalisis keadaan. Riser membuat kesalahan fatal karena ia berusaha menyingkirkan api hitam itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sampah yang bodoh."

Bukannya menghilang, api hitam itu malah menjalar ke tangan yang lain.

"Api apa ini, aku tak bisa bergenerasi. Sialan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Membunuhmu perlahan."

"Tck. Ugh … ARRGHHHH SIALAN KAU!"

Panas. Teramat sangat panas. Riser meronta kesakitan dan mendesak agar seluruh api abadinya keluar, membuat ia sekarang terselimuti api sendiri dalam penderitaannya.

"Sekarang waktunya penutup," kata Naruto dengan seringai tipis. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Riser.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan. Ia mendongkak dan melihat iblis wanita mendekat pada mereka dan mendarat di dekat Riser. Wajahnya mirip dengan pria itu. Ia adalah Ravel Phenex.

"Sudah cukup! _Onii-sama _sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Jadi aku mohon jangan sakiti dia lagi."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah adiknya, Ravel Phenex."

Naruto menepuk pelan sisi katana lainnya di bahu. "Jangan kau pikir aku akan mengampuni Sampah itu hanya karena kau adiknya."

Ravel tertegun. Sepasang kakinya bergetar kecil. Ia merasakan takut yang teramat besar hanya dengan melihat mata terkutuk itu. Meski ketakutan itu menyelimuti tubuhnya, rasa ingin menolong kakak laki-lakinya lebih besar sehingga ia bisa mengendalikan kesaradan dan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mohon padamu untuk mengampuni _Onii-sama_ meski harus menuruti semua keinginanmu!"

Naruto membuat seringai tipis. "Kau yakin?"

Ravel mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan. Pertama, memohonlah padaku dengan cara bersujud dan ganti sebutan _onii-sama_-mu memakai sampah. Kedua, setelah kau memohon padaku jilatlah sepatuku!"

Mata Ravel melebar sempurna. Terbuka tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari sana. Ini sangat konyol. Ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga dari clan terhormat di Mekai dan ia harus membuang harga dirinya?

"RAVEL! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu. Apa kau membuat harga diri Phenex hancur?" Riser yang masih menahan sakit berteriak memperingati adiknya.

Wajah Ravel mengeras. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menjawab perkataan Riser dengan hal yang tak terduga. "Meski itu akan menghancurkan harga diri Phenex, selama hal itu akan membuat _Onii-sama_ selamat maka aku tidak peduli."

"Jawaban yang bagus. Kalau begitu cepat lakukan."

Ravel menarik napas dalam, menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia lalu bersujud dengan wajah menyentuh lantai. "Aku mohon tolong kau ampuni sampah itu." Mulut Ravel ngilu. Kalimat yang selama ini ia tak ingin ia keluarkan malah di luar perkiraan. Setelah perkataannya, Ravel lalu mendekat dan menjilat sepatu Naruto. Linangan air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Ravel telah membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh demi sang kakak. Bersujud ditambah menjilat sepatu di hadapan banyak orang bahkan para Maou. Ia sudah tak memiliki muka untuk ditampilkan di depan umum.

Sementara dengan Naruto, ia tertegun. Diam bergeming. Tidak lama kemudian tangannya meraih pucuk kepala Ravel. Ia berkata, "Sudah cukup."

Ravel berhenti menjilati sepatu Naruto kemudian berdiri. Memandang Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, menonaktifkan _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan _setelah berkonsentrasi untuk menghilangkan api hitam yang membakar hampir seluruh tubuh Riser.

"Aku telah mengampuni Sampah itu, kau puas?"

**Bersambung**

* * *

**AN: **belum satu minggu dan sudah 3 chapter yang dirilis. Semoga kalian suka. Untuk pertarungannya saya tidak membuatnya panjang dan berbelit. Cukup singkat saja namun epic!

Masih banyak yang bertanya pair, saya tegaskan fanfic ini single pair! Tidak ada side pair atau bahkan NTR. Lihat dulu genre yang tertera sebelum berkomen tak jelas, awok!

Silahkan pertanya apa pun yang kalian inginkan, saya akan menjawab seadanya melalui PM. Satu lagi, fanfic ini termasuk fanfic ringan jadi tidak akan ada alur yang membuat Naruto menyelamatkan sebuah fraksi atau bahkan dunia.

Jangan lupa favs, foll, dan review! Saya tunggu dan jika sudah mencapai target akan fast up lagi.

**[10/1/2020]**


	4. Ravel Phenex

_Terima kasih karena telah menunggu fic ini update._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ravel Phenex**

Mata Ravel berkaca-kaca melihat kobaran api hitam yang perlahan hilang dari tubuh kakaknya. Ia kembali melirik Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu membungkuk singkat. Naruto dibuat sedikit tersentak. Lagi, ia menyaksikan hal yang di luar dugaannya.

Tak mau berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto berjalan menuju sarung katananya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat pertama ia melawan Riser. Pemuda tersebut membungkukan tubuhnya agar tangannya bisa meraih benda yang ingin di ambil. Namun, gerakan Naruto terhenti saat ia merasakan kekuatan yang meluap melesat cepat menuju arena. Arahnya dari atas.

Ia melirik Ravel yang hendak meneteskan sesuatu kepada tubuh kakaknya. Lirikan Naruto sedikit bergeser ke atas, ke sebuah bola api maha besar yang melesat menuju kakak beradik tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Ravel merasakan hawa panas yang tak tertahan, ia mendongak dan terkejut melihat gumpalan api berbentuk bola hendak menghantam dirinya. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang melakukan tindakan. Mereka semua masih terpaku pada peristiwa tadi. Bahkan, para Maou pun–yang meski mereka bisa kembali menguasai diri dengan cepat–tak bisa menyelamatkan kakak beradik itu karena keterbatasan waktu.

Serafall yang telah membuat naga air untuk menahan bola api tersebut tidak akan tepat waktu mengingat naga airnya lebih lambat.

"_Sial."_

Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang berada paling dekat dari mereka segera bereaksi. Ia memusatkan seluruh _Chakra_ yang ia bangunkan tadi sebelum pertandingan ke kakinya. Membuat satu lesatan dengan kecepatan setara jutsu Shunshin. Satu detik kemudian ia sudah berada di antara dua kakak adik tersebut dan memegang bagian tubuh mereka. Detik berikutnya mereka sudah keluar dari radius serangan bola api tersebut.

Dentuman keras terdengar. Tanah bergetar tatkala arena pertandingan terkena serangan itu. Menciptakan kepulan asap dan kawah cukup dalam. Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Ravel yang menyadari ia masih punya nyawa melirik Naruto. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan. Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda balasan.

"RAVEL!"

Suara keras terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya seseorang dari langit. Tiga pasang sayap api terlihat begitu indah sekaligus menyeramkan. Ia lantas mendarat tepat di sisi arena yang tak terkena radius serangan.

"_Otou-sama_ …."

Naruto melirik gadis Phoenix itu. "Ayahmu?"

Ravel mengangguk. Ia berusaha berdiri meski kedua kakinya bergetar karena merasakan intimidasi kuat dari ayahnya, Lord Phoenix.

Dalam sudut pandang Naruto, sosok yang disebut ayah oleh Ravel itu memiliki hawa yang berbeda dari iblis pada umumnya. Hawa seorang petarung professional. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Sirzechs, Lord Phenex memiliki hawa yang lebih kental pertanda ia telah melewati begitu banyak pertarungan mematikan.

"_Dia bukan iblis biasa," _batin Naruto dalam hati sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Kemungkinan besar target kemarahan akan diarahkan kepadanya.

"RAVEL PHENEX!"

Sekali lagi. Orang itu mengeluarkan suara lantang dan berat memanggil nama anak perempuannya. Ravel mundur satu langkah dan tanpa sadar menggenggam erat ujung baju Naruto.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMALUKAN PHENEX DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak karena alasan kenapa orang itu marah berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan. Apakah sumber kemarahannya karena Ravel yang telah bersujud–dengan kata lain merendahkan diri–kepada Naruto di depan banyak orang? Kemungkinan besar iya.

"T-tapi _Otou_-_sama_, aku melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan _Onii-sama_." Ravel mencoba membela diri meski rasa takut menyelimuti semua jiwa raganya.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ALASANMU! JIKA DIA MEMANG KALAH MAKA BIARLAH KALAH SEKALIPUN ITU MEMBUNUHNYA. KAU TELAH MENCEMARI NAMA PHENEX! KAU AKAN KUUSIR!" Lord Phenex menunjuk Ravel dengan mata tajam. Baginya, tidak peduli siapa itu, orang yang membuat nama Phenex rusak tidak akan ia maafkan sekali pun itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu orang tua, bagaimana denganku? Akulah yang meminta gadis ini untuk bersujud-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya, dari penglihatannya Lord Phenex tiba-tiba menghilang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa api. Detik berikutnya Lord Phenex muncul tepat di hadapan Naruto dengan tinju api yang siap menghantam perut pemuda pirang itu.

Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Naruto. _"Cepat."_

_Buakh!_

Suara tinju itu bergetar di sepanjang arena pertandingan. Membuat beberapa percikan api menyebar ke segala arah. Beberapa ada yang mengenai Ravel. Lord Phenex menurunkan pandangannya lalu menyeringai.

"Rupanya kau bisa menahan serangan tercepatku heh, _manusia_." Ada dana penekanan di akhir kalimatnya, seakan ia membenci apa yang baru saja ia tekankan.

Telat satu detik saja Naruto mungkin akan terpental jauh keluar arena ini. Ia dengan _timing_ yang tepat mampu menahan tinju api itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Kesialanku adalah menerima pukulan ini saat Sharingan tidak aktif. Jika saja telah aktif maka aku dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan orang tua ini."_

"Tapi, apakah kau bisa menahan panas dari apiku heh, MANUSIA?"

"Ugh …." Naruto dapat merasakan jika panas apinya mulai naik. Perlahan kulit telapak tangan Naruto mengelupas. Terbakar. Terus merambat hingga mencapai siku. Remaja itu akhirnya tak mampu menahan dorongan disertai api yang panas dan berakhir dengan terhempas hingga menabrak dinding di belakang. Menciptakan kepulan debu yang menghalangi sosok Naruto.

Setelah selesai Lord Phenex segera mencengkram erat tangan Ravel. "Kau akan kubawa ke rumah."

"Ugh … _Otou_-_sama_."

"LUCIUS! PERTUNANGAN INI DIBATALKAN. AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN GREMORY!"

Setelah perkataannya muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Phenex di bawah kaki mereka berserta Riser yang berada tak jauh. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh mereka bertiga diselimuti oleh api mulai dari kaki.

Naruto keluar dari kepulan debu itu dan terlihat melemparkan sesuatu yang begitu kecil lalu mengenai punggung Ravel sesaat sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar telah di teleport. Melihat Lord Phenex yang sudah pergi Rias segera menghampiri Naruto diikuti oleh Sirzechs dan keluarga Gremory. Sementara itu penonton masih belum membuka suara. Mereka sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya satu per satu meninggalkan kursi penonton dengan perasaan dan penilaian masing-masing. Satu hal yang mereka setujui. Manusia bernama Naruto itu mengerikan sekaligus menarik.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rias khawatir dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh remaja pirang itu. Naruto pun tak bisa menghindar dari pelukan Rias karena ia sedang fokus pada tangannya yang terbakar hebat.

Sirzechs memberi kode mata pada Grayfia. Seakan mengerti, Grayfia mengangguk lalu menghampiri Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari saku roknya. Itu adalah air mata phoenix. Segera Grayfia menuangkan air mata itu ke tangan Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat tangan Naruto sembut total. Remaja pirang itu juga cukup terkejut melihat betapa cepat reaksi penyembuhannya.

Mata Rias terlihat berkaca-kaca. Memeluk erat pria yang baru dikenalnya tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa familiar. Naruto yang terus dipeluk erat sedikit risih dan berusaha melepas pelukan itu dengan cara lembut. Ia lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu yang tadi sempat menggantung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat takut tadi merasakan betapa mengerikannya hawa dari Lord Phenex," kata Rias sambil mengelus dadanya.

Naruto kemudian menatap Grayfia dan tangannya. "Terima kasih."

Grayfia menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk lalu kembali berjalan ke belakang Sirzechs. Akhir dari pertarungan tadi adalah kemenangan telak untuk Naruto. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke kediaman Gremory dan merayakan keberhasilan ini.

* * *

Malam hari di kediaman Gremory, lebih tepatnya di salah satu kamar tamu yang digunakan Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang tiduran dengan mata menatap lurus ke atas. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sirzechs berkata jika besok ia akan menepati janjinya. Naruto akan diberikan rumah di dunia atas–bumi–dan seluruh biaya hidupnya akan ditanggung oleh Sirzechs.

Ia juga akan didaftarkan di Kuoh Academy mengingat umurnya yang masih masuk umur seorang pelajar. Untuk perbulannya, Sirzechs berjanji akan memberikan Naruto uang sebesar 500.000 Yen.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran Naruto saat ini. hal terakhir yang Lucius tawarkan padanya sebelum diskusi itu berakhir adalah tawaran menikah dengan Rias. Naruto belum bisa menjawab tawaran itu.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya membuat ia melamun. Sedetik kemudian suatu informasi sampai di otaknya yang membuat kesadarannya kembali. Ia bergumam, "Pada akhirnya dia diusir ya …."

* * *

Sesuai perkataan Sirzechs, esok harinya Naruto pergi ke kota Kuoh untuk melihat rumah barunya. Rumah ini terbilang besar dengan halaman yang luas meski hanya satu lantai. Desain rumah ini tidak terlalu modern dan masih mempertahankan model zaman dulu.

Lokasi rumah Naruto berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota menyebabkan suasana di sini tenang. Ia melihat tanda nama keluarga yang bertuliskan Uzumaki.

"Kapan kau membeli rumah ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sehari setelah kau menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini," jawab Sirzechs.

Naruto mengakhiri obrolan itu dengan berdehem. Mereka lalu masuk untuk melihat suasana di dalam. Untuk bagian depannya rumah ini memasang pagar kayu tertutup yang di atasnya diberi hiasana tanaman merambat. Orang-orang yang berjalan tak akan bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Pintu pagarnya juga terbuat dari kayu.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat masuk ke dalam adalah kolam ikan berukuran cukup besar dan sebuah taman kecil di seberang. Terdapat jalan setapak yang terbuat dari bebatuan menuju pintu rumah. Rumah ini memiliki 3 kamar, 2 kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang cukup luas. Semua perabotannya juga lengkap.

Di bagian belakang terdapat halaman luas dan garasi untuk menyimpan kendaraan. Di lingkungan halaman itu terdapat kolam renang kecil untuk bersantai. Singkatnya rumah ini sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Bagaimana penilaianmu?" tanya Sirzechs. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk istirahat setelah melihat-lihat rumah ini.

"Bagus dan nyaman, aku suka." Naruto menjawabnya dengan singkat tapi jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sirzechs tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Satu hal lagi, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke Kuoh Academy sebagai murid pindahan. Kau akan ditempatkan di kelas 3. Aku harap kau bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan kota ini."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Sirzechs mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang berisikan uang. Ia menaruh amplop itu di atas meja. "Untuk bulan ini. Kau bisa menggunakannya semaumu. Aku pulang dulu ke Meikai."

Saat Sirzechs hendak mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi, Naruto mencegahnya.

"Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja bolehkah aku meminta kertas teleportasi untuk ke Meikai dan kembali ke dunia ini?"

Sirzechs menatap Naruto bingung, tetapi pada akhirnya ia memberikan apa yang Naruto minta dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

Ravel Phenex terduduk lemah di kursi taman. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil sesekali menyeka air yang keluar dari matanya. Dia sekarang sedang berada di taman kota, wilayah kekuasaan Phenex. Satu buah koper besar berada di sisinya.

Ravel telah diusir dari keluarga Phenex. Ia memang telah menduganya saat memikirkan permintaan pemuda bernama Naruto untuk menjilati sepatunya. Keluarga Phenex terkenal dengan kesombongan dan harga diri selangit. Mereka lebih mengutamakan harga diri dari pada nyawa. Oleh karena itu, Lord Phenex yang merupakan menganut prinsip itu tak segan mengusir anaknya sendiri. Ravel juga telah dikeluarkan dari struktur _peerage_ Riser.

Ravel mencoba untuk tegar. Baginya, nyawa kakaknya sangat penting melebihi harga dirinya. Meski memang kelakuan Riser sangat buruk, tetapi hati kecilnya tetap menyayangi kakak yang dulu selalu bermain bersamanya.

Gadis Phenex tersebut menampar kedua pipinya agak keras hingga muncul warna kemerahan. Ia tak mempermasalahkan diusir atau tidak. Baginya yang seorang iblis, hidup sendiri di dunia manusia bukanlah perkara sulit.

"Yosh, pertama-tama aku harus mencari tempat tinggal di dunia manusia," gumam Ravel sambil memikirkan tempat tinggal seperti apa yang cocok untuknya.

Awalnya Ravel ingin mengambil koper dan pergi ke dunia manusia, tetapi hal itu diurungkannya karena melihat lingkaran sihir teleportasi muncul di hadapannya. Mata Ravel membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"K-kau!" Ravel cukup gaket melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan yang ia kenal dengan nama Naruto.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Ravel. "Jadi, perkataan orang tua itu bukan hanya sekedar candaan saja ya." Mata Naruto melirik pada koper yang berada di samping gadis pemilik warna rambut sama sepertinya.

Ravel menatap tajam wajah datar itu. "Apa kau kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan seraya kakinya melangkah lebih dekat pada Ravel dan duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis tersebut tentu saja langsung menjaga jarak.

Naruto menatap Ravel penuh arti. "Pertama, aku minta maaf. Karena aku, aku jadi diusir dari rumahmu."

Ravel membuang muka sambil melipatkan lengannya di dada. "Hn. Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu."

Naruto menghela napas kecil. "Kalau memang seperti itu aku tidak akan memaksamu. Sekarang, kau akan ke mana?"

"Dunia manusia," jawab Ravel acuh tak acuh.

"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal di sana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Ravel menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau punya uang untuk menyewa tempat tinggal di sana?"

Ravel terdiam. Ia lupa dengan hal itu. Salahkanlah kepada fasilitas bangsawannya yang membuat Ravel menjadi manja. Selama ia tinggal di mana pun dan kapan pun, ia tak pernah melakukan pembayaran langsung karena semuanya sudah ditanggung oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ravel menggeleng lagi sebagai jawaban tidak.

"A-aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi hal itu," kata Ravel cepat setelah diam-diam melihat Naruto menghela napas.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

Ravel terdiam sesaat. "Aku tak tahu." Gadis ini tidak ada pengalaman sedikit pun dengan kata 'pekerjaan'.

Naruto menepuk pundak Ravel pelan agar gadis itu mau melihatnya. Setelah itu ia menatap Ravel dengan tulus. "Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab."

Kedua pipi Ravel memerah tatkala ia melihat secercah sinar yang terpancar dari mata kelam itu. Ravel membuang pandangan karena tak sanggup menatap lebih lama.

Menyadari Ravel tak akan bersuara, Naruto kembali berbicara. "Kau mengingatkanku kepada teman-temanku." Naruto diam sebentar lalu memandang ke arah lain, mengingat bagaimana mereka rela mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya. "Kau rela menyelamatkan orang yang kau sayangi meski konsekuensinya akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

Ravel tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan. Nada itu sangat lembut dan jujur. Pipi Ravel kembali memerah. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat hingga akhirnya gadis Phenex itu buka suara. "Bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab?"

"Kalau mau, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku. Aku akan membiayai kebutuhanmu sepenuhnya," jawab Naruto.

Ravel memincingkan matanya seakan menangkap niat terselubung. "Kau tidak akan meminta imbalan, bukan? Semisal … tubuhku."

"T-tentu saja tidak. Itu bukan tanggung jawab namanya," kata Naruto cepat dan agak tergagap. Ia meyakinkan Ravel bahwa dirinya tak akan macam-macam.

Ravel menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya, ia mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu keduanya berdiri bersama dengan Ravel yang sudah membawa kopernya. Naruto meraih tangan Ravel dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Kertas tersebut kemudian bercahaya dan berubah bentuk menjadi lingkaran teleportasi yang memakan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Ravel menuju dunia manusia. Tepatnya rumah Naruto.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**AN:** Yang sudah menunggu fic **Sinners** up saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Ini adalah fic ringan pelepas penat saya kala memikirkan alur fic utama, **Golden Magic**. Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan saja bertanya.

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya.

**[06/06/2020]**


	5. Naruto and Rias

_Terima kasih karena telah menunggu fic ini update._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto and Rias**

Pagi hari menjelang di kota Kuoh. Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan dirinya. Di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang zaman dahulu, seorang pemuda tampan terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Berbeda dengan gadis pendek yang saat ini menguap di meja makan. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Ravel.

Setelah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir, sifat Naruto berubah begitu juga dengan kebiasaan sehari-harinya. Ia yang dulu hanya memakan ramen atau makanan instan lainnya kini mulai belajar cara memasak sendiri. Dengan bantuan sifat pantang menyerahnya, Naruto pandai memasak dalam waktu singkat.

Ravel duduk diam. Tak ada niatan untuk membuka suara. Pandangannya tertuju pada punggung Naruto. Gadis tersebut masih mengawasi sosok pria pirang itu. Tentu saja, sebagai orang asing apalagi mantan musuhnya ia tak mungkin langsung menaruh kepercayaan pada Naruto.

"Sarapan sudah jadi," kata Naruto sambil membawa piring lauk-pauk dan meletakkannya di meja. Ravel hanya mengangguk ringan.

Keduanya memulai sarapan pagi dengan keheningan. Ravel yang memang tak ada niatan membuka suara dan Naruto tak tahu topik apa yang pas untuk dibicarakan saat sarapan. Alhasil, sarapan tersebut disudahi dengan keheningan lagi.

"Aku akan berkeliling kota," ucap Ravel saat bangkit dari duduknya.

Naruto yang tengah membersihkan piring kotor menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

* * *

Naruto tak memiliki kegiatan apa-apa hari ini. Sirzechs belum memberi kabar lebih lanjut tentang kapan dirinya akan mulai bersekolah. Saat ini, Naruto sedang bersantai di ruang tengah dengan satu gelas teh hangat dan TV yang menyala. Ia sedang menonton berita pagi hari.

Naruto sedikit memincingkan mata saat TV memberitakan ditemukannya mayat seorang gadis yang tak utuh. Dikatakan bahwa pihak berwajib masih belum menemukan pasti apa penyebabnya, mereka masih menduga bahwa ini adalah kasus mutilasi. Namun, Naruto tahu bahwa mayat tak utuh itu adalah ulah dari salah satu iblis liar yang bersarang di kota Kuoh. Ia juga bisa merasakan aura gelap tersebar di penjuru Kuoh.

Naruto menyeruput tehnya pelan. "Ah … mungkin aku akan sedikit membantu pekerjaan para gadis iblis di sini."

Setelah bergumam, ia menyimpan gelas yang sudah kosong itu lalu pergi menuju sumber aura gelap yang ia rasakan.

* * *

Rias melihat para murid yang memasuki Kuoh Academy dari balik jendela ruang klubnya–sekaligus tempat tinggalnya. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri Akeno dengan wajah serius. Rias menghela napas sesaat sebelum dirinya berbalik dan duduk di sofa, Akeno mengikutinya setelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Akeno. Suaranya datar menandakan pembicaraan ini serius.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka mendengar kabar kasus mayat seseorang yang tidak utuh, ditambah setelahnya mereka merasakan tekanan gelap yang cukup besar. Tak salah lagi, tekanan ini milik iblis liar. Jika melihat dari seberapa kuat tekanannya, iblis liar ini setingkat dengan _High-Class Devil_.

Rias menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berpikir sesaat. "Aku yang akan pergi sendirian."

Akeno membulatkan matanya. Terkejut. "Itu sangat berbahaya, Rias!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mengajak _peerage-_ku untuk memburu iblis liar sekarang. Saat ini."

Akeno terdiam. Ini adalah salah satu sifat _King_-nya, keras kepala. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ikut."

"Tidak!"

"Rias–"

"Kau dan semuanya akan bersekolah seperti biasa. Beri tahu para guru kalau aku izin tidak masuk sekolah karena keperluan keluarga."

Perkataan dan nada yang dikeluarkan Rias seakan tidak ingin ada bantahan lebih lanjut. Ia menatap tajam Akeno. Tak ingin disanggah lagi, tak ingin diprotes lagi. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Rias menghembuskan napas pelan lalu bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju tengah ruangan yang kosong. Ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi di bawah kakinya. Siap untuk menuju sumber tekanan gelap itu.

Sebelum Rias benar-benar pergi, ia mengucapkan sesuatu. "Jangan beri tahu Sona."

* * *

Sebuah kilatan kuning tercipta dan menampilkan Naruto. Sumber tekanan gelap itu berasal dari bangunan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai selama bertahun-tahun. Letaknya di pinggiran Kuoh dekat dengan hutan.

Bangunan ini adalah mansion tua yang dulunya dipakai sebagai villa. Bangunan tersebut memiliki tiga lantai dengan halaman cukup luas. Naruto berjalan menuju pagar yang sudah berkarat. Pagar itu terkunci.

Remaja pirang tersebut menengadah, melompat melewati pagar itu dan mendarat di sisi yang lain. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki bangunan yang terlihat angker itu.

"Rupanya ada satu mangsa yang tersesat."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pandangannya tertuju pada sumber suara yang berasal dari balik pilar utama penyokong bangunan ini.

"Keluarlah!"

Dari balik kegelapan muncul siluet seorang wanita tanpa buasana. Wanita tersebut tersenyum sinis kepada Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut melihat dengan seksama. Bentuk iblis liar itu tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa atau lebih tepatnya wanita biasa. Ia memiliki bentuk wajah orang Jepang dengan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik datang ke sini, Manusia?" tanya iblis liar tersebut dengan lidah mengelap bibir seakan sedang melihat santapan yang amat lezat.

"Tentu saja … kau," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Hooh, kau tertarik kepadaku? Baiklah, kemari! Aku akan memberikan surga dunia kepadamu." Iblis liar tersebut mulai memainkan buah dadanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain meraba-raba area intimnya. Menggoda. Satu kata yang amat tepat untuk situasi seperti ini.

Naruto mulai berjalan pelan. "Maaf saja, bukan tubuhmu yang kuinginkan."

"Lalu?"

_Crash!_

Satu detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlotar dari mulutnya, iblis liar tersebut melebarkan mata sempurna. Melihat ke arah kanan, ke arah darah yang memuncrat akibat tangannya putus tiba-tiba. Tidak hanya itu, ia sedikit menggeser pandangan dan menemukan pemuda tadi dengan tangan terlapisi aura biru.

"Si-**sialaaaaan!"**

Iblis liar yang tadinya berbentuk wanita biasa kini berubah menjadi ular setengah badan. Tubuhnya mirip makhluk medusa dari mitologi tertentu.

Naruto yang tadi memutuskan tangan iblis liar itu tanpa ampun tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak mundur barang satu langkah pun. Pandangannya sedikit mengangkat ke atas untuk melihat wajah iblis liar itu.

Naruto menciptakan Rasengan, bersiap untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat aura hitam berbalut merah menghantam iblis liar itu.

**[Power of Destruction]**

"**ARRRRGHHH SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL ARRRGHHH!"**

Naruto memandang diam iblis liar yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Ia memandang pelaku penyerangan tiba-tiba kemudian menghilangkan Rasengannya.

"Rias."

"Na-Naruto?" Rias menghilangkan lingkaran sihirnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pemuda tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku juga bertanya hal yang sama ke padamu."

Rias sedikit tersentak saat pandangan Naruto bertemu pandangannya, ia secara spontan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Te-tentu saja aku melakukan tugasku sebagai pengawas kota ini."

"Oh begitu, aku hanya sedang bosan saja dan mencari hiburan. Jadi aku ke sini saat merasakan energi kelap," jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." Rias mengangguk. "Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini. Mungkin ini takdir."

"Hmm … mungkin," ucap Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"**Si … sia … lan."**

Naruto dan Rias menoleh secara bersamaan. Ternyata iblis liar itu masih hidup, tapi nampaknya dia sedang sekarat karena tubuh bagian bawahnya perlahan menjadi abu dan terbang ke langit.

"**Aku akan … MENGUTUK KALIAN!"**

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, ia menciptakan sihir rumit. Menghentakan telapak tangan ke tanah. Seketika aksara sihir muncul lalu mengelilingi Rias dan Naruto. Aksara sihir tersebut bersinar sangat terang membuat keduanya harus menutup mata.

Saat aksara sihir tersebut redup dan mati, iblis liar itu juga sudah menjadi abu sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan pada kita?"

"Entah."

Mereka seketika saling padang satu sama lain dengan keadaan terpaku. Saling menunjuk lawan masing-masing.

"Jangan-jangan …."

"Kita bertukar tubuh."

* * *

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka diam di bangunan terbengkalai ini. Fakta kutukan yang disebutkan oleh iblis liar tadi rupanya adalah sihir penukar jiwa. Naruto saat ini berada di dalam tubuh Rias dan sebaliknya, Rias berada di tubuh Naruto.

Rias yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto mondar-mandir tak tenang, sedangkan Naruto duduk di salah satu bongkahan pilar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mondar-mandir seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuh Rias, ia melipatkan kedua tangannya sehingga dadanya kian membesar.

"_Mou_, ini masalah serius, Naruto!"

Naruto agak jengkel mendengar nada tersebut. Bagaimana tak jengkel? Tubuh aslinya yang memiliki suara berat dipakai dengan nada kekanakan khas wanita.

"Rias, bisa kau ubah nadamu? Aku sangat tidak enak mendengarnya."

"Dan aku juga tidak nyaman mendengar nada datar itu dari suara indahku!" tunjuk Rias pada tubuhnya sendiri yang saat ini dipakai oleh Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam dan tanpa sengaja ia melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto yang tahu hal itu segera berdiri dan menenangkan Rias. "Hentikan! Kau mengakifkan Sharingan secara tak sadar."

"E-eh?" Rias terkejut. Memang benar saat menatap Naruto pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah."

"_Jadi ini mata merah menakutkan yang dinamakan Sharingan? Saat Naruto memakai mata ini jadi beginilah yang dia lihat? Menakjubkan!"_ ucap Rias dalam hati.

Untuk sesaat dia melamun. Mengagumi kehebatan Sharingan. Rias bisa melihat lebih jelas, ia bisa melihat aliran energi iblis di dalam tubuhnya aslinya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga bisa melihat siluet-siluet gerakan Naruto selanjutnya.

Saat Rias merasa tenang, Sharingan nonaktif dengan sendirinya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi normal. Naruto bernapas lega.

"Mari kita duduk dan mendiskusikan ini dengan kepala dingin," ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Rias duduk di bongkahan pilar. Mereka mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan tenang. Pertama, mereka berdua tak tahu sihir apa yang dipakai iblis liar itu. Bahkan mereka baru tahu ada sihir yang bisa menukar jiwa. Kedua, mereka sepakat tidak akan memberitahukan masalah ini pada siapa pun termasuk para petinggi iblis. Ketiga, untuk beberapa waktu mereka akan berperan sebagai orang yang dirasuki tubuhnya. Rias berperan sebagai Naruto dan Naruto berperan sebagai Rias sambil mencari informasi dan cara melepaskan sihir ini.

"Baiklah, aku paham." Rias mengangguk.

"Ada kemungkinan sihir ini juga memiliki waktu. Mungkin jika sudah waktunya sihir ini akan hilang dan kita normal kembali." Naruto bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dari debu yang menempel.

"Rias Gremory. _King_ dari _peerage_ klub ilmu penelitian gaib. Bersekolah di Kuoh Academy tingkat 3 kelas A. Tinggal di ruangan klubnya sendiri," kata Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rias mengangguk lalu berdiri. "Uzumaki Naruto. Tinggal di pinggiran kota Kuoh. Saat ini ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apa pun dan masih menunggu kabar dari _Onii-sama_."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sekolah dulu." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Rias.

Sedangkan dengan Rias, karena sejatinya Naruto tidak ada kegiatan untuk saat ini, ia akan mencari tempat sepi dan mulai mencoba kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto ini. Jujur saja, Rias sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan Naruto terutama Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto yang berada dalam tubuh Rias sudah sampai di sekitar Kuoh Academy. Menurut penjelasan Rias, ia tidak bisa masuk secara terang-terangan dari gerbang depan karena ada satpam yang menjaga. Rias berpesan jangan sampai ada yang melihatnya di sekolah karena ia sedang izin urusan keluarga.

Bagi Naruto, menyelinap sangatlah mudah. Ia Shinobi tulen dan menyelinap adalah keahlian alaminya. Tanpa menggunakan sihir atau trik, Naruto sukses masuk ke ruangan klub.

Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa empuk itu. Ia menghela napas kemudian memandang telapak tangan mungil milik Rias, tak lama ia kembali menghela napas. "Bertukar jiwa ya … tubuh ini tak punya fisik yang kuat. Jadi ini tubuh wanita … lemah," gumam Naruto sambil memandang pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto mulai bosan diam di ruangan ini selama 15 menit. Ia juga tidak bisa jalan-jalan ke kota karena saat ini masih jam pelajaran sekolah. Jika ia bepergian ke kota menggunakan seragam maka polisi akan menangkapnya. Itu merepotkan.

Setelah berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa.

* * *

"… as."

"… ias."

"Rias."

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat seorang gadis berparas ayu berambut hitam dikepang sedang menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Rias, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

Naruto sedikit kaget karena gadis tersebut memeluknya tiba-tiba. Ia dapat merasakan dua pasang payudara yang berhimpitan. "Akeno … sesak."

"A-ah maafkan aku." Akeno segera melepas pelukannya sedangkan Naruto mengatur pernapasan dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Naruto masih mengelus matanya. "Kau bersikap aneh, Akeno." Setelah ucapannya, ia tiba-tiba diam sesaat.

"_Tunggu, bagaimana aku mengetahui nama perempuan ini? Seingatku Rias tidak pernah memberitahukan nama-nama peerage-nya. Apa ini hanya spontan saja dari ingatan Rias?"_

"Aku panik karena melihatmu tak sadarkan diri di sofa. Kupikir kau pingsan," ucap Akeno.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tidur."

"Begitu. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat," kata Akeno kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto mulai mengendalikan dirinya. Ia harus bersipak layaknya 'Rias Gremory' yang asli. Dengan interaksinya selama ini bersama Rias, sedikitnya ia tahu sifat dan perilaku gadis itu. Naruto adalah seorang Shinobi, terlebih ia mahir dalam jutsu Henge. Meniru sikap orang lain cukup mudah baginya. Ia kembali dengan sifat 'anggun' Rias–melipatkan tangan dan kakinya serta menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Akeno muncul dengan nampan berisi segelas teh hangat. "Silahkan diminum."

"Terima kasih." Naruto menyeruput teh itu dengan anggun. Akeno berdiri di samping belakang Rias dengan nampan yang masih di genggaman.

"Teh buatanmu enak seperti biasa, Akeno."

"Ara ara, terima kasih pujiannya."

Tidak lama kemudian _peerage_ Rias datang satu per satu ke ruangan klub. Orang yang terakhir masuk adalah remaja tanggung bersambut coklat.

"Buchou, hari ini kau cantik seperti biasanya," kata remaja itu sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan nafsu.

Naruto yang sedang berada di tubuh Rias dipandang nafsu seperti itu tentu saja marah. Ia memincingkan mata. "Hah?"

Keseharian Naruto sebagai Rias baru saja dimulai.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Mohon maaf karena lama updatenya. Semoga Naruto yang berada di tubuh Rias menghibur. Next chapter akan menceritakan Naruto dengan segala imannya menahan hasrat 'iblis'. Begitu juga dengan Rias, apakah ia bisa menahan hasrat dari tubuh pemuda yang disukainya? Apalagi tubuh itu sekarang berada di genggamannya!

**[07/10/2020]**


End file.
